HetaOni  Even In Death
by H.R Again
Summary: "Even in death Arthur. I always will..." USUK, Character Death, HetaOni fic -ReUpload-


A/N: I came up with this idea while talking to my friend on a Skype convo, and I started typing it out, and she called me and tease. So I kept writing, and this came out of it. I have no idea if this will end good or not, but she liked it, so I'm quickly editing and writing this, and posting it. Hopefully it doesn't suck.

**WARNING. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN HETAONI. DO. NO. READ. THIS. THIS IS MAJOR. SPOILERS.**

Universe: Hetaoni

Characters: England/Arthur, American/Alfred, Italy/Feli and Canada/Mathew

Rating: T for Language and Character Death

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Pairing: America/England

Summary:

"….I love you Arthur Kirkland….." USUK Hetaoni Fic REWRITTEN Used to be called Kiss Me You Git

**EDIT:**

**Holy shit. This was so crap, I don't even fucking know why I posted this. I redid it because it was a utter HUMILIATION to my writing before.**

**NOTE: THIS USED TO BE CALLED KISS ME YOU GIT, but renamed when rewritten.**

LINEBREAK

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>ARTHUR<strong>_!" Alfred let out a scream and watched in horror as the Englishman went flying. He hit the wall on the far end wall of the room where himself, Arthur and Matthew had been fighting Steve. Canada and the American screamed in rage at their friend's harmer and threw their most powerful blows, dealing extreme damage to the monster.

After a couple moments of attacking the creature it mustered its strength to raise its super-sized gray hand and let it drop.

Let it drop onto Matthew's head with full weight. His neck sent out a terrifying _**crack**_, sending a horrible feeling jolt up Alfred spine. Alfred's brother hit the floor, unmoving.

"MATTHEW!" He looked over at his brother before his eyes shot to Steve.

"_YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH_!"

Without even thinking Alfred ran, screaming more bloody murder and curses; sliding under and past the giant gray creature. With 2 shots, Alfred blew Steve's jaw out, the bullet continuing up and into the thing's brain, the other through his spine as Alfred slid under it like a batter sliding into home plate. Part of the long bits of bone and muscle blew out of the thing's nose and mouth, some right through the skin, and after swaying fell to the floor.

It took a second for his brain to realize that that thing was dead. At least one of them was. Alfred got to his feet and stared over at his brother, tears in his eyes as he saw there was no doubt that Matthew was dead.

His neck was so out of place it looked like it wasn't even connected to his shoulders anymore, blood covering his neck and chest completely, his hair no long blonde but red; Dyed from the blood. With a sob he shut his eyes and looked away, unable to look at his dead twin any longer.

He opened them and looking over at England cautiously, scared he might be faced with the same as Matthew.

"ENGLAND." Seeing his slumped against the wall but breathing he ran, tripping over his own feet as he sprinted as fast as they would go; sliding to the floor, he turned and stopped next to the crimpled blonde nation.

Steve had thrown the Brit by grabbing his shoulder and flinging him against the wall, making the nation hit with two sickening thuds. One when he hit the brick and concrete wall, mainly his head colliding with the bricks, the other when he hit the concrete floor.

"England, oh God please. ENGLAND! Please… PLEASE...ENGLAND! Move a finger, blink, open your eyes at all, say something. Something, ANYTHING. PLEASE! ENGLAND!" His screams came out in between his choked cries. He carefully set England down flat; his legs had been halfway up the wall, and his back in an awkward position against the brick. Thankfully not an out of place position, just awkward.

He shrugged out of his jacket, one hand on England's shoulder that had dark red blood pooling around the floor, in a failing attempt to make the Briton from bleeding anymore from where Steve's finger had grabbed, breaking the skin and bone; the other holding England's head in his lap. He folded his jacket before tearing a long strip of fabric from his shirt sleeve, wrapping it as tight as possible around England's head, which was also covered in the sticky brackish red blood. The tucked the leather bomber jacket under his head before standing to shaky feet. With an almost silent grunt he picked Arthur up bridal style, the bomber jacket laid on his upper arm, England's head still sitting atop it. He screamed at the top of his lungs for Italy, Germany and Prussia, using both human and nation. He slowly made his way to the hallway, his eyes locked on the brit in his arms. After a moment the called Italian popped his head out of one of the rooms, seeing the Brit America was carefully carrying his eyes shot open wide before opening the door all the way, side-stepping to allow the American in.

"Where, is Canada?" The Italian looked up at America as Alfred set the United Kingdom nation down into soft sheets laid out into two beds.

"Steve…Where is Germany and Prussia?" The Italian shook his head.

"After you England and Canada told us to run, we ran, but the second we stepped out of that room, the lights went off, I lost Germany and Prussia. When the lights came on they were gone. I screamed and called but nothing. What happened in there America?"

The American looked down at the ground, small tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"It was fine at first, the three of us were easily beating it, but it hit my head, making me fall to the floor… England...and the monster...The Thing reached to grab me while I was down, but England said some spell in the blink of an eye, and he was where I was, and I was where he was. The monster grabbed his shoulder and flung him…flung him like he was a ragdoll…" His mind replayed the noise the Brit had made when he hit the wall. It sounded like a kicked puppy, only 10 times worse.

"Canada and I, we started fighting it again, rage fueling us, and it was losing badly, but a last second attack and…" His voice cracked, and he singled for Italy to wait. Alfred got up and left, returning a couple moments later with Canada, a blanket thrown over him. Gently the American put him down into the other sheets, Blood spilling everywhere, soaking the sheets a bright red

"It broke his neck Italy. It killed him before I could blink, scream, not even trying to think of warning him. That son of a bitch creature killed my brother before I could blink Italy…I killed it but we both know there is more…That's why you have to find Germany and Prussia. I would help you find them….but I can't. I just can't Italy, I can feel it, and Its bleeding. My head, when it hit me... I'm going to be dead... But please Italy. Find Germany and Prussia and…and just get out of this fucked up place!" The American sank to his knees sitting next to England's bed, crying and screaming into the floor boards.

"America, I can leave you-"

"GET OUT. I DON'T WANT ANYMORE OF MY FRIENDS DYING ITALY!" Alfred snapped his head up to look at Italy; his head reached out and held Arthur's. "CANADA DIED TO SAVE YOU THREE. AND ENGLAND AND I ARE FOLLOWING HIM ITALY! PLEASE. DON'T MAKE US DIE IN VAIN. Get you love and his brother out….get Canada's love out of here. The three of you have to escape…Do you understand Italy?" The Italian looked down at the disheveled American, tears spilling out over his face, but he didn't close his eyes.

"America. I'll make sure…us **all**. Get out." Alfred nodded slowly, somewhat confused at the emphasis Italy put on the words but looked down at England.

He buried his sobbing face into Arthur's sleeve, still holding the nations' hand.

"America, you love him don't you." Alfred looked up at the Italian, a moment of silence before America slowly nodded.

"More than anyone in this world Feli." With that the Italian had a decided look in his eyes, and backed out of the room, clicking and locking the door.

He looked over at the English nation, before reaching over and moving a blonde strand off his calm face.

"Oh Arthur, I was supposed to be the hero, to save you from any danger…I was going to kiss you if we had won that battle…I was tired of waiting….I don't care if Matthew or Feli saw us, I'd kiss you like there isn't a tomorrow. 'Cause there might not be for Feli and everyone…" Alfred shifted, kissing Arthur's forehead before putting his face into Arthur's hair.

"I guess this is the end of the road for the three of us. I just wish you'd wake up for just a second… so I could tell you…But it's too late, it always too late in the horror movies…too late for the hero to save his love...to save his loved ones.."

"A..Alfred…" His voice was barley over a whisper, but the American heard him, his head snapped up, looking into green unfocused eyes. It was like England was blind.

"Arthur, Oh my god, ARTHUR? Arthur. Oh my god, Iggy, don't…don't leave me…not yet. I haven't been able to tell you tha-. "

The brit's eyes slowly began to focus as the American begged to him, and he put a hand on Alfred's cheek and made a quiet Shh; shushing the stuttering, tearing nation.

"Shhhhh. Alfred. Please."

Alfred leaned into Arthur touch, more tears slipping from his watering blue eyes.

"Alfred, Please. I don't want to die talking Alfred. I just want you to…"

Arthur gripped Alfred hand tighter, his other hand going to Alfred neck and gently pulling him closer, finishing his sentence with a whisper.

"Kiss me you git." Arthur pulled the American down the rest of the way, closing the gap between them.

They both tasted like salt and the sickening metallic taste of blood, from their tears that had slipped out, and both of their spilled blood.

Arthur's lips were dry, but still soft. If they weren't locked in this stupid place and were not dying slowly from internal and external injuries, Alfred would have gotten Arthur water. But here it was too late; even if he did find water and brought it back, England would have already slipped away from him forever, or he might collapse on the trip to or the trip back and England would be forced to lie here alone and die.

After a moment of the passionate kiss, Alfred felt Arthur pressing back less and less, slowly sinking back into the makeshift pillow of Alfred's bomber jacket, covered in dark red blood stains now.

He felt himself sinking lower and lower, pushing into Arthur stomach, he pulled back from the 'kiss' if you could call it that at that point; Arthur was still alive, but only for a moment more.

Alfred - with what strength he had left - pulled himself up and into Arthur's bed; his side still somewhat on top of Arthur, but he was too weak to shift. As the world grew a black vignette that closed at a sickening pace into pure darkness, Alfred nuzzled his nose into the crook of Arthur neck and breathed in.

Whispering in his dying, barely auditory voice,

_"I love you Arthur Kirkland, Even in death."_

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

THAT SUCKS SO BADLY ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY.

WHY DID I EVEN POST IT BEFORE.

EVEN NOW IT SUCKS.

LIKE

BIG TIME.

-.-

Anyway.

This is an old fic previously called Hetaoni Fic – Kiss Me You Git before I renamed it and rewrote it.

It was really rushed but I guess it could be a lot worse so I'm not going to bother to try and fix it more, I'll just let this be my shity-fic.

See you guys in the next one_._


End file.
